Gods and Monsters
by Spartan036
Summary: A portal sends three heroes of the justice league to Arcadia Bay but there not the league as you know it. Now, working with there counterparts, they must solve a mystery and find a way home.


Cuba.

General Estamo wakes up on his bed after the alarm went off while having some fun time with his wife. He didn't know this would happen at all nor the fact they find him real quickly. Its only a matter of time until they arrive and kill him or worse, turn him over to US officials for backing up terrorists who tired to bomb the daily planet. A soldier escorts him as he runs to the heli-pad...only for a red beam of light to destroy it with one hit. The general covers his face from the explosion and turns.

"(General, head to the bunker!)" The soldier ordered and heads downstairs of the mansion. Estamo looks to the side of the window to see soldiers firing something in the darkness but a speeding black figure kills all of them while grabbing another soldier and bites his neck. The black figure has red glowing eyes and stares at him...only for heavy machine gunfire to hit it causing the figure to head to cover. Soon the same red beam of light hits the heavy machine gunner causing his technical to explode in a flurry of flames. They head down to the bunker of the mansion as the soldier seals it. The soldiers load there guns as rumbling is heard outside causing the general to pull out his handgun in fear. Soon the bunker door is heard being hit with a soldier aiming his gun at it...another strike is heard. The punches stop.

"(They must've given-)" The ceiling of the bunker begins to light up as red beams circle around it. It falls on the ground and shatters into pieces as three figures descend upon them. The first is a girl about eighteen of age wearing a blue skin suit with a belt of an S on it, covering the skin suit is a trench coat, she has blue hair. Next to her is a brown haired girl wearing a white suit and white pants and armed with a sword, she also has a tiara with horns and appears to be the same age as her. Another girl descends with them, she is wearing a black skin suit with a white line in between and a cowl that covers her cheeks and has bat ears, on her eyes are two red lenses and her skin is awfully pale, almost corpse-like in nature.

"Knock, knock." The girl known as Super-woman aka Chloe Price greeted with a smile. Chloe fires a heat beam at two soldiers on the balcony firing at her, the first beam hits him in the neck while the second is hit in the eyes. General Estamo fires his handgun at the three as the white clothed girl aka Wonder Woman or Max Caulfield of the new Gods speeds towards them. She twirls her swirls her sword and leaps in the air right before slicing a soldier in half while dodging another gunfire from another one by deflecting it thus hitting his two allies with the ricochet. The bat-looking girl known as Bat-woman or Kate Marsh notices two snipers aiming at her from the balcony thus ducking right before rolling to the left then jumping in the air while spreading her arms to reveal that her suit has built-in wings to make her fly. She flies towards the sniper on the right as he fires his rifle at him but she grabs him in the shoulder right. Kate opens her mouth to reveal her teeth...only for the both third teeth to extend and gives off a hiss. The sniper screams in fright as Kate bites him in the throat.

The sniper's ally shoots his handgun at the feeding girl as he's draining his blood while struggling to get her off of him. He fires the first shot but misses causing Kate to remove her mouth off of his neck and turns him over as his partner shoots again. She pushes the lifeless man to him to block his sight and falls over him. He removes the body over his and gets up to see that Kate is gone...a pair of hands grab his head causing his eyes to turn to see Kate. She throws the man to the wall thus smashing him against it and killing him at the same time. Meanwhile general Estamo fires his handgun at Chloe but most of his shots are useless.

"You're wasting you're bullets." Chloe mocked. The general points his pistol at himself.

"You're also out of ammo."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are and when you level that gun, I'll punch you straight into you're throat. So go ahead...shoot yourself." The Kryptonian taunted. Estamo gulps and positions his finger on the trigger...only for nothing to come out. Chloe smiles and punches him in the throat, but since she's stronger, it ends up removing his head thus sending it flying.

"All clear." Kate assured in a dead and cold voice while landing behind Chloe.

"I guess another day for the justice league, eh?" Max whistled and rests her sword against her shoulder. The door behind them opens to reveal captain Warren Graham of the US Marines alongside Dana Ward and Justin, his two soldiers.

"Jesus Supes, I didn't need another goddamn massacre."

"They got a little...rambunctious." Max explained to them.

"At least we got the job done and hey, you're men get to serve another day." Chloe assured as she walks past them alongside Kate and Max. Chloe flies up into the air with Kate and Max following her.

"So...celebration?" The brown haired girl asks.

"Too tired, needs some rest." Chloe replied while yawning.

"Super-woman...tired? That's shocking." She replied.

"Hey, even aliens like me need some rest."

"I need rest too." Kate added.

"Well, see you guys then." Max breaks off from the rest of the team as Kate does the same thing as she is doing. The flight to Metropolis isn't that long since there flight patterns are faster and heading to North America is no problem at all. Little do they know that an alien-like drone is looking at them from the ground.

* * *

Metropolis mountains. 

Kate flies to her old laboratory located in the woods. Its cold and dead there...like her. She was so desperate for a cure that she didn't care anymore of the consequences and now she's paying the price of it. She lands in front of the entrance and sighs.

"Home sweet home then..." She enters the place to reveal a simple lab table and papers scattered over the place. Kate looks at the mirror for a second and removes her cowl...and breaks into tears.

"I'm a monster..." Kate sits on a table right before crying herself to sleep while covering her eyes.

* * *

Metropolis.

Chloe enters via window then begins to change her clothes real fast back to her typical clothing which consists of a sleeveless white shirt and leather jacket covering it. She checks on her mom, Joyce who is resting alongside her husband or step-husband, David Madsen. Chloe smiles at Joyce then looks to David with a glare...that douche has been getting all up on her business in saving the world. He almost caught her once putting on her outfit. Its as if he's been sent to screw her mom and watch her...Chloe realizes that her heat beam is activating so she calms down for a moment right before shutting the door then sighing.

_Okay Chloe, don't stoop to real real real Dad's level. When I mean real, I mean general Zod._

She then opens the door to her room which is littered with punk related stuff and falls on the bed.

* * *

Magnus Avenue, Metropolis. 

Max opens the door of her house to reveal that she's living all by herself. She places the sword on the umbrella rack and lets her headgear rest on the hanger right before sighing. Being a superhero sure is tiring but she needs to focus on her studies too. She grabs a polaroid camera and positions it at herself right before turning it side ways.

"You have give Max, so take it seriously and no smiling." She takes a snapshot which is from a good angle. Max gets up turns on her radio to put on Santa Monica dreams and remembers why she became a hero.

"If only you were here Becca..."


End file.
